Banana Pancakes
by starbin21
Summary: Simon convinces Jeanette to take a sick day with him. If you enjoyed "Ab Ovo, From the Egg;" this is a continuance of sorts with a pleasant surprise. You don't have to read "Ab Ovo" to understand this one, but they go together. Rated T for insinuations.


**Disclaimer: **I only own random ideas such as these. :)

**Author's Note: **I love this, but that's just me. This song was just begging for a one shot- listen to the song in my profile and you'll see where the idea came from. Review, please!

**Banana Pancakes**

Jeanette sleepily opened her eyes to the alarm clock. It was six in the morning- time to get ready for work. She sat up slowly, turning off the alarm clock, then stretched her arms as a large yawn escaped her mouth. She rubbed her eyes, then laid back down and snuggled into Simon's warm side. He turned to put his arm around her, with his eyes still shut.

"Time to get up?" He asked.

"Yup."

But neither chipmunk got up. They continue to breathe peacefully in their bed, not quite awake yet. The soft pitter patter of rain on the roof of their home almost begged Jeanette to fall completely back to sleep, and forget Simon. He was already snoring softly.

Jeanette forced her eyelids open to read the clock, then immediately jumped out of Simon's warmth.

"Honey, wake up! It's almost seven!" Jeanette shook Simon with one hand, then fumbled to find her glasses on the nightstand with the other.

"Jeanette, Jeanette, calm down. Do you know what I think today is?" Simon said calmly from his spot in their bed, his eyes still closed. Jeanette stopped, and looked at him.

"No, I don't," she said.

"I think today is a well-deserved sick day, for the both of us."

Jeanette let out a mocking gasp.

"Simon Seville, calling in sick? Unheard of!" She held her paw to her mouth in mock horror.

Simon grinned, then grabbed Jeanette's wrist and pulled her back into bed, holding her in a vise-like grip, while Jeanette giggled all the while. Once her giggles died, she spoke up.

"Seriously, Simon, let go."

"Never."

"You have to be at the forensic lab in an hour, and I have to be at the hospital in forty-five minutes. You have to let me go."

"No."

"Simon!" Jeanette let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jeanette, we have over two weeks' worth of sick days each! I'm sure the lab could handle a day without me, and you've been telling me that the nurses have been over-staffed lately, so let's just take a day to ourselves. Besides, it's raining. Be reasonable; you're twice as likely to fall outside than you are normally," Simon reasoned.

"I know, I know, I'm a klutz," Jeanette puffed a strand of hair out of her face, since her arms were immobilized.

"But you're _my _klutz," Simon grinned as he kissed her ear.

"You're right. A day off sounds nice. But if we're going to do this, let's do it right. I'll call your boss, and you call mine. That way we don't have to try and fake sick- you know I'm an awful actress."

"Agreed."

Each chipmunk took a turn with their house phone, calling Jeanette's boss first, then Simon's. Once Jeanette was done speaking, she placed the phone back on the receiver. Simon shut the curtains, then crawled back into bed and pulled Jeanette close to him and closed his eyes.

Jeanette, however, couldn't fall back asleep. She kept going over a conversation she had with Brittany and Eleanor just the day before, about how even though Simon and herself had been married for over three years, they still didn't have a child of their own yet. Jeanette told them that they had been trying, but with no luck. They even set up a doctor's appointment, but the doctor had told them that they should be able to have children, and to just give it time. Jeanette was worried. What if the doctor missed something, what if something was wrong with her? Jeanette shook her head, trying to shake the thought out of her mind.

"What's wrong honey?" Simon asked from above.

"Nothing...go back to sleep," she answered.

"Oh no you don't; I know that voice. You know you can tell me," Simon moved his head to look at Jeanette. Worry laced her green orbs. He couldn't stand that. "Jeanette, _please_ tell me what's bothering you."

"I just...I'm just worried," Jeanette spit out suddenly. Simon chuckled.

"Well, I gathered that. What about?"

"I'm worried...I'm worried that there's something wrong with me. We've been trying to have a child of our own for two years, and nothing's happened. Nothing. I don't want to grow old and gray without having children around, and maybe grandkids someday; I mean, of course, if I'm with you I don't mind entirely, but-"

"Jeanette, I understand, honey. I do. But you know what that means, right?" Simon flipped Jeanette to be underneath him as he balanced himself on top of her, a smirk donning his face.

"What?" Jeanette asked innocently.

"Well, we have time. We have years with each other. And today, we have hours. I have the batter, and you have the oven, if you catch my drift," he said huskily, then began to pepper small kisses up and down Jeanette's neck. At first she giggled, then began to sigh from underneath him, which was Simon's cue to begin.

* * *

Jeanette began to make pancakes. She was never very good at it, to Simon's constant amusement. They would sit and try to figure out what each pancake they consumed looked like; quite often it was either a cloud or a bee, sometimes a distorted dolphin.

Once Jeanette was finished, she turned the burner off and loaded the pancakes onto a plate, then sliced a banana on top. Just as she finished filling two glasses of milk, she heard the front door open.

"Did they have them?" She asked as she walked into the hallway.

"The best I could find," a sopping wet Simon answered as he handed a box of pregnancy tests to Jeanette. "I'm gonna go get back into my pajamas," he shivered.

"Thank you Simon! There are pancakes waiting when you're ready," Jeanette gave him a kiss, then let him go so he could dry off. It really _was _pouring outside.

While Simon was changing, Jeanette had to go to the bathroom. She decided that she might as well take one of the tests with her, just to see if anything changed. She took the test, then set it on the counter, expecting a "no" as always. Jeanette washed her hands and dried them, then went to throw the test away when something caught her eye. The test wasn't red, as it normally was. It was green. Jeanette took a double-take. The test was positive.

Jeanette was pregnant.

Her eyes immediately welled with tears, and her hand automatically touched her stomach. _I have to tell Simon!_

"Ready for those pancakes, honey? They smell so good!" She heard Simon call from the kitchen. Jeanette managed to move her legs from the bathroom to the kitchen, where Simon was ready to dig in. Jeanette sat down, and gave him a wide smile.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom," she explained.

"That's fine, I just wanted to wait for you. Mine looks like a caterpillar, by the way." Jeanette giggled, and began to eat her pancakes. After they were finished, Jeanette walked to the other side of the table and sat on Simon lap, and drew him into a long kiss.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood," Simon stated breathlessly, and caressed her cheek.

"That's because I have something to tell you," Jeanette nuzzled into Simon's neck.

"Oh? And what's that?" Simon said as he kissed the top of her head.

Jeanette rose her head to look at Simon, and put her paw in his. His blue eyes were bright with curiosity. Jeanette inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Simon grabbed both of her paws with his and straightened up in his seat. "Are you sure? You're not kidding, right? No, you don't kid. Right?"

"No, Simon, I'm really pregnant. I mean, we'll have to go to the doctor's to double-check, but the test you just bought...it's positive. Simon, we're having a baby!" Jeanette began to cry tears of happiness, the months of worry melting away.

"You're pregnant. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father," Simon's eyes grew moist as the realization hit him even harder.

"Yes, yes you are," Jeanette began laughing through her tears. "And I wouldn't want it to be anybody else."

_"Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what you're supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now..."_

-from "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson


End file.
